lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kotaz
Kotaz is a Saiyan who later became the king of New Vegeta. He was the former host to Topazo's soul before separating from him. This character is an official T-Fighter. Personality Kotaz is smart, funny, charming, and witty. He is also somewhat mean and keeps to himself. He can be caring and nice, so long as one does not get on his bad side. About Kotaz was thirteen when his home planet Planet Vegeta was destroyed. He was on it and was sent to Other World. Ryuu wished for Kotaz to be Topazo's reincarnation, and King Yemma granted Ryuu's wish. Kotaz was told by King Yemma to find The Lookout Crew. Now he is a full-fledged member of the Lookout Crew and the T-Fighters. He is currently residing in Otherworld. Untapped Power Kotaz has untapped strength. He may not know it, but he has much potential. He displayed this while sparring with Ian. Both were caught in a beam clash, and as Kotaz became angrier and angrier his strength went exploded, and Ian had to resort to going 75%. Only then did Kotaz lose. After the battle, Ian praised Kotaz on his near win, and recognized that he is better than a lot of adult Saiyans for being able to take 50% Power Attacks, despite being only a child. New Vegeta is Born Kotaz wished for a copy of Planet Vegeta to be created by Shenron. Shenron granted this wish, and Kotaz became the ruler of New Vegeta. He is still searching for people to reside on it. Fighting Ligesh It was a normal day on New Vegeta, when Kotaz's brother Ligesh showed up. Kotaz was ready though. The fight was brutal and bloody and it left all of Kotaz's men dead. Kotaz was almost overpowered. Kotaz sliced through the Supernova that was barreling towards New Vegeta. It exploded in Ligesh's face, injuring him greatly, and he was then sliced in half by the Death Saucers that were used to slice through the Super Nova. While falling to the ground, Ligesh blew Kotaz up with a Death Ball. Kotaz flew into his palace, which caved in on him. Ligesh escaped, but not without injuries. The Fight With Jaaku During the fight with Jaaku, Kotaz refused to fuse with the other members of the Lookout Crew. He charged at Jaaku and was touched. While being wiped from existence, he saw Topazo's spirit and fused with him. Now as Kopazo, he was stronger than ever. Taking on Jaaku, he held him back so the other Lookout Crew members could sort out their fusion problems. Kopazo then summoned souls of the dead members and fought with them. He also had aid from some villains with holding Jaaku back until he was shot through the stomach. He separated and Topazo took all the damage, dying again, but this time for good. Kotaz kept fighting and helped with defeating Jaaku after that. Training Kotaz went away for a few months, training and waiting for when he was needed. Chiller told him of the New Hell that the crew was going to, and he decided to return, sporting a new form or two. His power had doubled since the last time he had been seen, and he was now ready and well-equipped to take on any enemy. Kopazo Split Personality Over time Kopazo became a separate personality whenever Kotaz turned into it, which boasted its own forms and everything. S-Saved By An Ice-Jin During the fight with Froz, Froz saved Kopazo/Kotaz from dying. Froz lived through the attack and teleported somewhere before anyone could see. Kotaz was going to give Froz a senzu but Hikari healed him. Kotaz left afterwards, and for some reason, he seems different now. Staying Dead After being killed by Dr. Gero's Lab Kotaz decided to stay in Otherworld for a bit. He told Merohan that he would be back in a year or so. And he hopes that he will be back soon too. Goodbye My Friends! During the fight with "Him"s army Kotaz became fed up and went all out. He went Surging SSJ and grabbed the 2nd General. He then went flying into the army and used a Final Explosion. Killing himself and most of the army. Back Alive On Merohan's way back to Earth from Otherworld, Kotaz told him he was coming back as well. Now he's on Earth training with Merohan. Forms *Great Ape *Super Saiyan *Real Super Saiyan *Full Power Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Legendary Super Saiyan (Gained when he became Topazo's reincarnate) *Full Power Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Legendary Super Saiyan 2 *Full Power Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Full Power Super Saiyan 4 * * * * *Death Saiyan * *Supreme Super Saiyan *SSJ0 *Supreme Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan God (Tanks' version) *Surging Super Saiyan vegeta arlia ozaru.png| vegeta scouter ssj.png|J RJ.png|RJ FPJ.2.png|FPJ ssj2 android saga.png|J2 vegeta scouter lssj.png|LJ FPJ2.2.png|FPJ2 ssj3 android saga.jpg|J3 vegeta scouter lssj2.png|LJ2 fpssj3.png|FPJ3 vegeta scouter ssj4.png|J4 FPJ4.2.png|FPJ4JM.png|JM vegeta scouter ssj5.png|J5 vegeta ssj6.png|J6 vegeta ssj7.png|J7 Death J.png|Death Saiyan vegeta scouter ssj8.png|J8 vegeta scouter sssj.png|SJJ0.png|J0SJ2 kotaz.png|SJ 2 vegeta scouter ssjg.png|JG (Tanks' Version) Surging J.png|Surging J Techniques/Moves/Attacks Weak *Kamehameha *Galick Gun *Dodon Ray *Masenko *Destructo Disk * *Ki Blast *Energy Wave *Ki Explosion *Kaio-ken *Eye Beam *Spirit Ball *Double Sunday *Saturday Crush Intermediate *Chain Destructo Disk *Super Kamehameha *Dirty Fireworks *Energy Ball *Full Power Energy Volley *Crusher Ball *Nappa Cannon *Iron Blast *Tri-Beam *Here's A Present Strong *Final Burst Cannon *True Kamehameha *Double Galick Gun *Kaio-Ken x20 *Electro Shocker *Finish Buster *Blazing Storm *Super Spirit Ball *Death Saucer Ultimate *Final Flash *Pure Soul Cannon *Meteor Combination *Neo Tri-Beam Finisher(s) *Dragon Fist *Spinning Barrage of Death *T-Ultimate Blast Other *Flight *Zenkai *Power Ball *Ki Sense *Afterimage *Telepathy *Anti-Ki Great Ape Attacks *Sarumehameha (Monkey Destructive Wave) *Mouth Energy Wave *Sutonpumahha (Mach Stomp) Gallery prince kid vegeta.png|d Kotaz In His Royalty Armor vegeta vs saibamen.jpg|d Kotaz Using A Explosion On Kotaz.jpg|d Kotaz In His Fighting Stance vegeta jr..jpg|d Kotaz Charging two rivals.jpg|d Kotaz Back To Back With d vegeta headshot.jpeg|d Kotaz At A Tournament BejitaInSpecial-2.png|d Kotaz Seeming Pissed vegeta damaged.png|Injured final flash.png|Final Flash vegeta EDBZ.jpg|Earth Clothes Theme Category:Saiyans Category:Pages added by Maroyasha Category:Reincarnations Category:T-Fighters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles